


slumber

by jamesileee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Headcanon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesileee/pseuds/jamesileee
Summary: Just a tiny scene I imagined. I love them too much and my heart is fluffy. Set around 3/13





	slumber

The quiet hum of the Waverider was the only sound filling the dimly lit time ship. Chronological morning was coming as members of the team were respectively rising from a well-deserved rest after a successful day of saving time, once again.   
Ker-chick. The metallic crack of a beer can opening interrupted the calm- but only for a second. Mick stood on the bridge, making his way from the kitchen and awakening slowly. It seemed none of the rest of the team had yet emerged from their rooms and he was happy for the calm ‘morning’ time.   
The light sound of fabric rustling caught his attention, drawing his eyes to the lounge. A wave of dark-blond hair drew him in as it mixed with much lighter, straighter locks. The captain was lying on the couch, obviously soundly asleep, a peaceful smile gracing her features as her arms held wrapped around the woman lying atop her. The Time Bureau agent looked equally serene, settling in, eyes closed as she nuzzled back in to Sara’s neck.   
“Huh,” Mick mused aloud, watching the pair in surprise.  
“What?” Zari asked suddenly, inadvertently making her presence known.   
Mick simply nodded at the couple in response.  
“You didn’t know that they were sleeping together?” Zari asked with a smirk, watching the two content women.  
“Yeah,” Mick grumbled. “But I didn’t know they were in love.”


End file.
